


a late spring

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Everwood
Genre: Community: everwood100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-19
Updated: 2003-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah





	a late spring

Spring was late this year. Ephram didn't quite know what it meant, but he was sure that snow in late April was a bad sign. And he felt a lack of the hope that Spring usually brings. Hope that Colin needed. Ephram had tried, but couldn't give that to Colin. Hell, even Amy and Bright had tried. Nothing worked.

Spring was failing all of them.

One morning in May, Ephram stepped out the door to find, finally, a daffodil. First of the season.

Smiling, he picked the flower. Hopefully, he could show it to Colin before the surgery that afternoon.


End file.
